


Tropical Getaway

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie invites Don and Billy on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Getaway

Coop sat in his SUV, chewing on his thumb and staring at a nondescript, broke down house on an equally nondescript broke down street, just waiting. He knew it, he could feel it; his fugitive would be here. He allowed himself a sigh and a glance at his watch. He shifted in his seat, restless. It'd been almost three months since he'd last been able to see Don and Charlie and there was an almost persistent itch under his skin now. His nerves thrummed and buzzed, making it difficult to concentrate. He vowed, as soon as this hunt was over, he was going to go see them, no matter what. His phone buzzed, starting him out of his reverie and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Cooper."  
  
"Hey there, handsome."  
  
"Charlie! Man, it's good to hear from you. I was just thinking about you and Don."  
  
Charlie laughed on the other end of the phone. "Oh yeah? Dirty thoughts?"  
  
"The best kind."  
  
"Good," Charlie purred. "Listen, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Right now, I'm in Detroit on a case. Should have it wrapped up sooner rather than later. Why?"  
  
"How soon can you be in LA?" Charlie's voice dipped into a suggestive register and Coop had to fight his body's reaction down.  
  
"No later than the end of the week," Billy answered immediately. "I want so much to see you two."  
  
Charlie paused and Billy could almost see the soft smile on his face. "We want to see you, too. How long do you think you could stay?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Not sure. I have some time coming. Probably a week, maybe 10 days. Been going a long time without a break." He could hear papers shuffling around on the other end of the phone and his brow creased. "Charlie, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," he said in his most innocent voice. "We'll see you on Friday. Meet us at the airport, okay?"  
  
"The airport? Charlie, what--?"  
  
"The airport, Billy. And pack your swim trunks. Love you!" And he was gone before Cooper could protest further. He looked at his phone for a long moment, considering calling Don and grilling him on what they were up to, but there was movement near the house. "All units, heads up," Billy said into his radio, refocusing on the job. The sooner he was done here, the sooner he could be with them again. He slid easily from the car, gun drawn.  
  
....  
  
"You have some vacation time, right?" Charlie asked in his most innocent voice.  
  
Don propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to trace Charlie's cheek. "Yeah, I have some time."  
  
"And you don't have anything major going on right now?"  
  
"Not at the moment, no. Charlie what--?"  
  
"So you could maybe get away for a week or ten days? Starting, say, Friday? And your passport is up to date and everything?"  
  
"What are you planning, Imp?" Don asked, smiling that smile Charlie loved, the one that made his eyes crinkle.   
  
"Just say yes. It's been _ages_ since you took time off." He gave Don his best puppy dog eyes and his brother laughed.   
  
"Okay, yes, but -- "  
  
"Good, then request the time off."  
  
"Do I get to know where we're going?"  
  
"Nope," Charlie said, grinning. "And if you _insist_ on asking questions, I'll just have to find some other way to distract you." He squirmed and wiggled until he was lying on top of Don. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and wiggled again, kissing Don deeply.  
  
Don's fingers automatically wended their way into Charlie's hair, cradling his head as they kissed. Whatever Charlie was planning, it was clear it meant a week away, at least. A whole week just to be with Charlie, someplace no one knew they were brothers, some place they could be free. The idea certainly had merit. The only thing that could make it more perfect would be if Billy could join them. It'd been months since the three of them had been together and Don missed him. Still, the time alone with Charlie would be wonderful, so he caved. "Okay," Don said once the kiss was broken, "no more questions. I'll ask for the time off tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you," Charlie said, kissing Don's nose.  
  
"You're welcome," Don smiled, hooking his leg around Charlie's and grabbing his bicep to reverse their positions. He hovered over Charlie for a long moment before leaning down to capture his mouth. "Now, about those distraction techniques," he purred, hauling Charlie's body close and starting to nibble on his skin.  
  
....  
  
Charlie packed Don's bag for him and refused to let Don peek. He still hadn't said a word about Billy, or where they were going. Instead he just sat back in Don's SUV and smiled.  
  
Billy shouldered his bag and walked into the airport. He didn't have a boarding pass and since he didn't know where he was going, all he could do was look for a mass of curly hairs. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, his phone rang. "Cooper."  
  
"Where are you?" came Charlie's voice.  
  
"In front of the United counter. Where are you?"  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Billy turned, clicking his phone shut to see Charlie standing there with a large grin on his face. "Charlie!" A matching grin split his face and he ran the few steps to him, picking him up in a fierce hug. "Where's Don?"  
  
"Parking the car. He doesn't know you're coming. He should be here in--oh, there he is. Don!" Charlie waved at him.  
  
Don's head came up as he heard Charlie call his name. He froze in his tracks as he saw Billy standing next to him. "Billy," he said softly, almost to himself. "Billy!" He dropped his bags and grabbed Billy in a tight, hard hug, wishing he could kiss him. "Jesus, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Billy returned the hug, holding on to Don as long as he could. "Ask your brother."  
  
Charlie just grinned, looking like the cat that ate the canary and then followed it up by licking the cream. "You both work way too hard. You needed the break."  
  
Don pressed his hand over Billy's heart for a long moment, just looking into his eyes before he turned to his brother. He grabbed Charlie in a fierce hug, knowing a proper thank you would have to wait until they were out of LA. "Thank you," he said into his ear. "Thank you so much."  
  
As soon as Charlie was released, Billy pulled him into an identical hug, kissing his temple quickly. "That was really very nice of you."  
  
Charlie's eyes were bright and shining when he pulled back and he coughed to clear his throat. "Come on, we'll miss our flight."  
  
"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Don asked.  
  
Charlie just grinned and dragged them to the International/First Class counter and presented three tickets.  
  
"First class, Charlie?" Don said as he presented his ID.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I wanted the best for us. So shush."  
  
"I like this," Billy said, leaning over to Don. "Didn't know Charlie could be so bossy." He let his voice drop and his eyes roam along Charlie's frame as he leaned on the counter.   
  
"You have no idea," Don purred.  
  
"There you go Dr. Eppes, Agent Eppes, and Agent Cooper," the perky blond behind the counter said, returning their IDs and handing them each a boarding pass. "Gate C23. Enjoy your flight!"  
  
The three of them shouldered their carry-ons and for the first time, Don got a look at where they were headed. "The Bahamas. Charlie. This is... it's too much. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of _something_ ," Charlie said, smirking. "Besides, this is a vacation for me, too. And there's no one I'd rather spend it with than he two of you."  
  
"Same goes for me," Billy said, slinging an arm around Charlie's shoulders.  
  
"And me," Don agreed, snaking an arm around Charlie's waist. It made it hard to negotiate the flow of people, but they managed for a couple minutes. They dropped their hands and made their way through security, the security personnel showing Don and Cooper a lot of sudden respect when they used their badges for ID.  
  
"How long is this flight anyway?" Billy asked, looking at his boarding pass as they continued into the terminal.  
  
"About five hours. Why?"  
  
"Too long." Billy grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him towards the closest men's room. He checked all the stalls quickly before grabbing Charlie's shoulders and shoving him against the wall, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Coop," Don tapped him on the shoulder, "I don't think this is such--oof!" He wasn't allowed to finish as Billy stepped back and manhandled Don against the wall next to Charlie, shoving a knee between his legs and kissing him fiercely.  
  
"Three months, Don," Billy growled. "Three. months. You can't expect me to sit on a plane for five hours with you two without something to get me through." He kissed them again in turn, reveling in their taste before backing up and letting them off the hook.  
  
"What he said," Charlie said, grinning before claiming a kiss from Don, hot and fierce. "Though you know...there's always the mile high club. Sneaking three people into a bathroom would be challenging, but..." he smirked and walked out of the men's room.  
  
Don and Billy just stared at each other for a long moment. "You don't think he was serious, do you?" asked Billy.  
  
"I always think Charlie's serious," Don said, taking Billy's hand and squeezing it briefly. "And if anyone could figure out how to do it, it'd be Charlie. I think he'll probably be content though with some merciless teasing."  
  
Billy shook his head. "Damn. It's going to be a _long_ flight."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Charlie arched an eyebrow when Don and Billy finally left the bathroom. "You two take forever. Or were you engaging in some unauthorized activity without me?" he teased. "One of you have an airport kink, maybe?"  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know," Billy purred in his ear as he slid past, making his way to the gate.   
  
Charlie stood there, stunned for a moment, until Don slung an arm around his shoulder with a laugh. "Come on. We'll miss our flight."  
  
They managed to make it to the gate and on to the plane without too much additional teasing. Once they were seated and settled, Charlie reached across the aisle and grabbed Billy's hand. "I'm sorry you have to be all the way over there. Wish these things came in threes."  
  
Billy pressed Charlie's knuckles to his lips. "Don't worry, Imp. You'll be sandwiched between the two of us soon enough." His voice was a low growl, full of promise.  
  
Charlie shuddered and smiled. "Looking forward to it. You going to enjoy watching me tease Don?" he asked, putting a hand on Don's knee.   
  
Don shot an almost alarmed look at Billy. It really _was_ going to be a long flight.  
  
Billy chuckled, dropping Don a quick wink. "For a while. Then it'll be my turn." Fortunately for them, First Class held only a few passengers and no one seemed to notice this peculiar exchange. And Don was saved from having to respond by the flight attendant coming around.  
  
"We'll be taking off shortly," she said in a mild voice. "Dr. Eppes has requested you each be served a glass of champagne. Would you like it now or after take off?"  
  
"After take off," Billy said, getting a nod from Don.  
  
Leaning over, Don captured Charlie's mouth in a sweet kiss. "You really are too much."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I want the best for you two," he said honestly. "I want you to be able to really relax and just enjoy being together."  
  
"You just want everyone referring to you as 'Doctor Eppes'," Billy quipped, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Doing a quick check down the aisle he leaned across, pulling Charlie over to meet him in the middle and kissing him quickly. "Thank you. Really."  
  
"You're welcome," Charlie said seriously. "I'm glad you could get away. We've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you both so much," Billy said. "Had just decided I was going to come visit as soon as that last hunt was done when you called."  
  
"Charlie always has had good timing," Don said, taking his hand and holding it. They finally lifted off and the three of them settled into the flight, offering a small toast when the flight attendant served them their champagne. "To having the time to reconnect," Don said, raising his glass.  
  
"To having the time," Billy and Charlie echoed, taking a long sip.  
  
"So, Imp," Billy said, "what have you been up to research-wise? Last time I called you'd just had a big breakthrough on something I don't understand."  
  
Charlie prattled on happily about his latest discovery, fully aware that Don and Billy were only half listening.  
  
The time passed easily, Don and Billy eventually pulling the conversation around to the cases they'd worked and fugitives they'd hunted. Billy explained that there'd been a rash of escapes in one area, so many they thought the COs were in on it. It'd been a big mess, which was part of why it'd been so long since he'd been able to come out. Charlie reached out and took Billy's hand, squeezing gently. The seatbelt sign was off, so Billy stood, leaning on the seat back in front of Charlie. He leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. "Love you," he said.  
  
"Love you, too. Wanna switch with someone or did you have something else in mind?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I cannot wait to get you behind a locked door and in a soft bed," Billy growled softly. "I am going to make you pay for every last second of teasing. I promise you that." He leered at Charlie, looking like he could simply devour him then and there. He smirked, hooking his thumb over his shoulder. "Come on, you've had Don all to yourself for the last three months. Let me have a chance."  
  
Don smiled up at his former partner for a second before pulling Charlie over for a fierce kiss, knowing he'd need that reassurance before he'd be able to move.  
  
Charlie smiled and squeezed Don's hand. "I love you," he said solemnly.   
  
"Love you too, buddy," Don replied.  
"You know, Billy, if I'm sitting there all by myself that just gives me time to plot new ways to tease and torment the two of you." He grinned and brushed past Billy. And if his groin accidentally brushed Billy's and made them both gasp, well, then it was an innocent mistake.  
  
Billy bit his lip hard and closed his eyes a second, trying his best to get his composure back before sliding into Charlie's seat. "How on earth do you manage to get anything done with him around?" he asked Don, a small note of frustrated desperation in his voice.  
  
Don smiled over at Charlie tenderly, reaching a hand up to stroke Billy's cheek. "He's not always like this. The amount of his teasing and impishness is directly proportional to the amount of time he's had to be away from you. You should be flattered. It means he missed you a great deal and needs you, badly."  
  
"And you Don?" Billy purred, leaning back on the headrest, pulling Don's hand to his chest and pressing it to his heart. "Do you need me, too?"  
  
"Yes," Don whispered, nodding. He leaned down, capturing Billy's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Charlie smiled. He loved the quiet moments of tenderness between Don and Billy. He dug a magazine out of the seat pocket in front of him, wanting to give them a little privacy to get reconnected.  
  
Billy's hand found it's way into Don's hair, cradling his head and holding him in place as they kissed. He allowed himself time to explore Don's mouth, relearning his unique taste and feel, his heat. A soft sound of pleasure from Don and his cock twitched almost painfully. Pulling back a little, he smiled into Don's eyes, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles lightly. He reached across the aisle, tapping Charlie and getting his hand. "Mmm," he sighed contentedly, "I like this. Having one of you on either side. Maybe it's time for me to be in the middle."  
  
"I think that could be arranged," Charlie purred. "You two should get some sleep. Been working too hard."  
  
"Mm," Don grunted, fighting off a yawn. The seats were large and comfortable and Billy was warm next to him. "You okay over there, buddy or do you want to switch back with Billy?"  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's hand again. Whatever Charlie wanted was fine with him. In just a few more hours he'd be snuggled tight with them both.  
  
"S'okay. You two can cuddle together."  
  
Don nodded, blinking sleepily. "Hey, c'mere a second," he said, crooking a finger at Charlie.  
  
Sliding from his seat, Charlie leaned over Don obediently. Leaning up a little, Don kissed him deeply. "Love you," Don murmured against his lips.  
  
Billy settled himself into the seat, letting Don and Charlie have their time together. When the kiss was over, he pulled Don's hand into his lap and drifted off. He woke again only when the attendant prodded him gently, informing him they were about to land. Don was curled against him, head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his waist, looking so peaceful and contented Billy hated to wake him.  
  
.....  
  
One of the privileges of flying first class was that they were one of the first ones off the plane. Charlie smiled and spread his arms wide, turning in a full circle. "Gentlemen, welcome."  
  
Don grinned, threw his head back, and laughed. He grabbed Charlie around the waist, pulling him off his feet and swinging him around before bending him back and kissing him, long and slow and deep and drugging. It was an intoxicating thing, getting to kiss Charlie out in the open like that, and Don almost hoped everyone was turning to look.  
  
Billy didn't care about anyone else, but he was transfixed by the sight, his body reacting predictably to them entwined together so passionately. His blood raced and his ears buzzed and if he didn't get all three of them to their hotel it was likely he was going to spend his first night in the Bahamas in jail for public indecency. "Come on," he growled in their ears, "let's go find our bags." He started walking in the direction of Baggage claim.  
  
Charlie laughed, feeling slightly dazed by Don's kiss. "Think someone's impatient to be in the middle," he whispered.  
  
"Well considering how much you tortured him on the flight here, I don't blame him," Don replied, helping Charlie find his feet again and starting to pull him in Billy's direction. They caught up with him easily and Don slid one hand into the back pocket of Billy's jeans, taking Charlie's hand with the other.  
  
They made it down to baggage claim, and by some miracle, their bags were almost the first ones off. Billy wormed his way between the other passengers to grab them, handing them off to Don. "I almost expected you to have a car waiting for us," Billy teased Charlie lightly, only to have to swallow his words when he spotted a dark-skinned man in a crisp white shirt holding a sign that said "Dr. Eppes" in black marker.  
  
Charlie grinned at Billy. He made sure Billy sat in the middle on the car ride over.  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Billy grabbed Don's hand but twisted the other in Charlie's shirt, almost pulling him half into his lap in his eagerness to crush their mouths together. He shoved his tongue into Charlie's waiting mouth, just this side of rough, needing to claim and possess. Pulling back, he whispered in Charlie's ear, voice low and needy, "As soon as we get in that hotel room, you are _so_ mine. I am going to do things to you that you've never even imagined before. And Don is going to help." He nipped at Charlie's earlobe and sat back.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Better live up to your promise, Billy."  
  
"I never make promises I can't keep," Billy growled, squeezing Charlie's knee. He turned to Don and nibbled on his neck, making sure he wasn't feeling left out.  
  
Don gave a little moan of pleasure, soft and low, acutely aware of the driver.  
  
Smirking a little, Billy backed off, dropping Don a quick wink and settling back into his seat. He kept a hand firmly on each of their knees for the rest of the ride. Much to their collective relief, the hotel finally came into view. They checked in and headed for the elevator without further incident. Billy plucked the key out of Charlie's fingers, opening the door and holding it as Charlie and Don slid past him. He put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and threw the bolt as soon as it was shut, the sound making Charlie shiver.  
  
He tossed his bags on the floor and stalked toward Charlie, their eyes locked, gaze heated. Billy backed him up a step at a time until he was pressed against Don's chest, and yet he still didn't stop. Not until Don's back was pressed against a wall. "Grab Charlie's wrists for me, Don?" Billy growled as he threaded a hand through Charlie's curls, pinning him in place with the raw lust in his eyes, and tipped his head back so he could devour his mouth, that first real hit of Charlie exploding through him.  
  
Don did as Billy instructed, grinning. Charlie pulled a little, but he wasn't seriously trying to get away. He moaned into Billy's mouth, knees already weak.  
  
With Charlie's wrists pinned, Billy was free to do as he pleased. He moved his way to Charlie's neck, licking and sucking at his sensitive places as one hand drifted down his body, cupping him through his jeans and rubbing him quick and firm. Not lingering, he started to pull at Charlie's belt, keeping up his assault on Charlie's neck and lips and ears. "Should turn you around," he growled into Charlie's ear as his hand pushed his clothes down to his knees, "fuck you right here. Watch you clutch at Don. Don's dark eyes trying to look at you, see the ecstasy on your face, and at me at the same time." Just then he stroked Charlie hard and firm, making him gasp and grind back into Don, getting an echoing gasp in return. "Tell me something, Charlie. Is your brother hard?"  
  
Charlie's eyes were wide and all he could do was nod in response, the intensity of what Billy was doing overwhelming his speech center much faster than he was prepared for.  
  
"Good," Billy purred, giving his neck one last sharp bite before sinking to his knees and swallowing Charlie nearly whole. There was just enough space between his body and Don's for Billy to work at Don's belt and jeans, yanking them down to his knees and freeing his cock to come into contact with Charlie's skin.  
  
Billy won twin moans from the Eppes brothers. Charlie whimpered and squirmed, trying to get more contact from both men. Wanting one of them inside him and knowing it would never happen until he was prepped. Don held his wrists securely, he couldn't even reach out and touch Billy. He threw his head back and whined.  
  
Humming around Charlie's cock approvingly, Billy pushed Charlie's hips back against Don, holding him still as he licked and sucked. This wasn't about teasing or torture; it was about raw lust and need. He needed to feel them both come apart for him and he wanted it now. He could feel Don's hips shifting, rubbing against the cleft of Charlie's ass, trying to get the friction he needed and Charlie ground back against him wantonly.   
  
Billy pulled at his own belt, opening his jeans just enough to be able to take himself in hand as Don and Charlie's moans and whimpers cascaded around him. Slipping a finger into his mouth, he slicked it generously before moving his hand between Charlie's legs and teasing at his entrance, the tip of his finger just slipping past the first ring of muscle, his knuckles brushing Don's balls.  
  
Charlie immediately spread his legs to give Billy access, too incoherent to even murmur a "please" or "yes."  
  
Don groaned as he felt Billy's hand shift again, sliding the digit the rest of the way into Charlie's body. His need was frantic and upped his pace, sliding against Charlie as fast as he dared. Everything about it was hard and dirty and he didn't care. He _wanted_ , and there was plenty of time for slow and tender later.  
  
"That's it," Billy encouraged them both in a low purr, his breath hitching as he worked his cock firmly. "C'mon, come for me." He wrapped his lips around Charlie again, just a hint of teeth scraping at the sensitive skin  
  
Charlie cried out and came hard, Don's body supporting his the only thing that kept him from falling.  
  
Groaning, Billy enthusiastically licked Charlie clean, speeding up the pace of his hand as it moved along his flesh. He rested his head on Charlie's hip, panting into his skin.   
  
Don released one of Charlie's wrists and a few firm strokes later, he and Billy toppled over the edge together, moaning deep in their throats. The three of them leaned against each other for a few long minutes, waiting for the ground to reassert itself. Eventually, Billy stood and kissed Charlie gently before heading into the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth. They cleaned each other up, trading soft touches and soothing kisses as they shed their remaining clothes. Billy and Don half-dragged, half-carried Charlie over to the bed, situating him under the covers and curling themselves around him. "Did I live up to my promise, Charlie?" Billy asked, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, sir," Charlie murmured sleepily.  
  
"And then some," Don agreed, leaning over Charlie's prone form to kiss Billy tenderly. He pulled Charlie close, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him deeply, letting himself taste and explore and wipe away anything that wasn't Charlie.   
  
"Thank you, thank you so much for all of this," he murmured against Charlie's lips.  
  
"My pleasure. Want you two to have fun, to see both of you again."  
  
"Fun I can do," Billy grinned pressing a kiss to the nape of Charlie's neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. "We might even live dangerously and leave the hotel room."  
  
Don laughed and drew him closer, sandwiching Charlie firmly between them. "Love you both, so very much."  
  
"Love you too. Sex on the beach?" Charlie asked sleepily.  
  
"Absolutely," Billy replied, snuggling down into Charlie's heat and drifting off for a long nap.  
  
Charlie savored being in the middle of the two men he loved most. Warm and safe and happy.  
  
....  
  
The three of them slept easily and it was almost 4 in the afternoon when Don stirred again, stretching languidly. Charlie groaned a little and curled into him, trying to hold him in place, and Don smiled. Billy was still out for the count and he figured he could let him sleep for a few more minutes while he worked on waking up Charlie. He bent his head, kissing his way up his arm slowly.  
  
Charlie groaned and burrowed into Billy's heat.  
  
Billy stirred a little but didn't wake, and Don couldn't help chuckling. Looked like his partner was going to be as hard to wake as his brother. Don stroked a gentle hand down Charlie's side, moving his lips to Charlie's neck, starting to lick and nip gently.  
  
Charlie gave a soft moan of pleasure but continued to feign sleep. He hated waking up but loved how Don accomplished it.  
  
Smirking, Don scratched lightly with his nails as his hand reversed direction and he claimed Charlie's lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply. Charlie squirmed under his hand and Don smiled. "I know you're awake you little imp, so quit faking," he whispered.  
  
"But if I stay asleep you'll keep kissing me," he pointed out in his most logical voice.  
  
"Who says I'd stop kissing you if you were to acknowledge your state of wakefulness?" Don replied. "And shh, I don't want to wake Billy yet." He kissed Charlie again, illustrating his point.  
  
Charlie opened his eyes and smiled. He knew as much as they loved being together they'd all be snatching a few minutes of private time, too. He kissed Don gently, parting his lips and inviting Don in.  
  
Don went willingly, eagerly as always, slipping his tongue inside Charlie's wet heat before pulling back, giving him an opportunity for his own exploration. He pulled Charlie close, entwining their arms and legs, enjoying the feel of his body all to himself for a few minutes. Kiss turned into kiss, but finally, Don pulled back and gently turned Charlie in his arms so he was facing Billy. "Poor guy must be exhausted," Don whispered in Charlie's ear, his arms wrapped around him and cradling him. "Think we should wake him?"  
  
Charlie shook his head reluctantly. "If he's really that tired he must need the sleep. I'm surprised you woke up when you did. Let's just let him sleep for a little while, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Don said, kissing Charlie's temple. He let his eyes roam along Billy's frame. He didn't often have a chance just to look like this. Keen eyes picked out a new scar on his back and he made a note to ask about it later. Don let his hands caress Charlie's skin, not trying to arouse, just connect. The afternoon sun bathed the sheer curtains in honey-colored light and Don took a good look around the room, noting for the first time that they had a balcony.   
  
Slowly, Billy started to stir, blinking his eyes open. "Mmph. What's happening?"  
  
"Watching you sleep," Charlie said, reaching out to stroke Billy's skin. "Don't get the chance to do it very often."  
  
"Mmm," Billy groaned, stretching and inching closer to Charlie. He pushed himself up to his elbow and kissed him. "God I love you. Both of you, so much."  
  
"Right back at you," Charlie said, grinning. He gave Billy another kiss, soft and gentle.  
  
Grinning, Billy wrapped his hand around Charlie's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss, putting all his passion and need into it.  
  
Smiling, Don slipped gently from the bed and moved to Billy's other side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him back against his chest.  
  
Charlie lifted his head and grinned. "Looks like somebody's finally in the middle," he purred.  
  
"Mmm, looks like," Billy purred, pushing back against Don as he leaned his head back on his shoulder and claimed a kiss. "So, what do you want to do with me?"  
  
Don grinned. "Isn't a better question what _don't_ we want to do with you?" he asked, stroking Billy's chest.  
  
Billy laughed, rolling on to his back and spreading his arms. "Well, in that case, I'm all yours."  
  
Charlie laughed and made a show of looking over every inch of Billy's body. "Well Don? What should we do with him?"  
  
Don bit his lip and raised his eyebrow, repeating Charlie's action and letting his eyes roam over Billy's body. "That's a good question," he purred, pressing a kiss to Billy's shoulder. "When was the last time you bottomed, Billy?"  
  
Gulping a little, Billy looked at Don with wide eyes. "Not really sure. Whenever I last let you before we broke things off." He coughed, cleared his throat a little. "Never let anyone do that before you or since."  
  
"And would you let me now?" Don asked seriously. If it wasn't what Billy wanted, he wasn't going to press. He'd find another way of putting his partner in the middle and creating pleasure for all three of them. "Only going to give you what you want, Billy," he promised.  
  
Billy let himself actually think about it for a moment. "Yes, Don," he said, meeting his eyes, voice confident. It had been rare he would let Don fuck him in the past, but it had always been good, he'd always been well taken care of, and now he had Charlie to take care of him, too. That was exactly what he wanted.  
  
Charlie caught his breath. He could sense the gravity of the situation, of what was being asked and granted. "What do you want me to do?" he asked softly. He'd prefer to be involved, but he could stay on the side if that's what they needed.  
  
Turning a little so he could meet Charlie's eyes, Billy stroked his hand down his cheek. "I want you to be with me. I want--" he paused. "Fuck" was the wrong word. He wanted something more than that, something deeper. "--want to make love to you, to be the conduit. Want to feel Don's love for you coursing through me." His brow furrowed. "That sounds stupid, doesn't it?  
  
"No," Charlie disagreed softly. "It doesn't sound stupid at all."  
  
Billy took a deep breath and offered a smile. "Anyway, that's what I want," he said. It still felt a little odd to him to be in this position, to make requests of them, to know he was fully included. But it was getting easier.  
  
Leaning across Billy, Don captured Charlie's mouth tenderly before returning his attention to his former partner. Bending his head, he pulled Billy's ear between his teeth, nibbling sharply and getting rewarded with a soft moan. Billy's hand came up to caress his arm and his eyes slipped closed.  
  
Charlie watched, occasionally reaching out to caress Don or Billy. They were -- beautiful together. There was really no other word for it.  
  
Don worked his way systematically down Billy's neck, slowly positioning himself so he was covering his body. "You are so amazing," he whispered, braced on his arms over Billy and looking into his eyes.   
  
"So are you," Billy replied, threading his hand through Don's hair. He held a hand out to Charlie, pulling him close and encouraging him to do as he wanted. "You both are."  
  
Turning his head, Don pulled Charlie into a fierce and passionate kiss, wanting to lighten things up from the heaviness that had settled around them. He released Charlie and started to work his way down Billy's body, relishing every small moan and soft exhale of his name.  
  
Charlie leaned down and kissed Billy's lips, soft and sweet. He kept his touches shy and hesitant to give Billy a contrast to Don's knowing kisses.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie," Billy moaned, running his hand over Charlie's body, teasing and tickling at his sensitive places, settling finally on his hip. His fingertips kneaded Charlie's ass as his palm rubbed in slow circles along his joint. "I am going to make you feel so good," he purred. "Can't wait to hear you, feel you wrapped around me again.  
  
Glancing up, Don grinned. He loved watching Charlie give himself into Billy's hands, pulled inexorably by the other man's heat and intensity. But he wasn't going to let Billy forget that right now, this was about him. Dropping his head he licked teasingly at the head of Billy's cock, wrapping his hand around the thick base and stroking firmly.  
  
Charlie smiled as Billy moaned. He was still learning the best ways to win moans and groans and a whispered "Charlie," but Don was a master.  
  
"Oh Jesus God Don," Billy breathed, his hips shifting up, trying to get more contact. He barely managed to keep the motion in check.  
  
"Come on, Billy," Don purred, starting to stroke him languidly, twisting his wrist at the top of his stroke and rubbing his palm over the head, "you can do better than that. You know what I wanna hear." His tongue came out to tease at the slit and his eyes rolled back at the taste of precome on his lips.   
  
Biting his lip, Billy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ride through the waves of sensation. He was close to breaking, but he wanted to feel that tortuous pleasure for a few more minutes. Instead of answering, he slid his hand from Charlie's hip to wrap around his cock, mirroring Don's pace, stroking him in perfect time.  
  
Charlie moaned, his hips automatically jerking. Moans turned to whimpers, whimpers turned to gasps, and finally gasps turned into, "Please!"  
  
"Well, that's one," Don purred, starting to lick his way along Billy's cock, tracing the thick veins with his tongue. "Now I just need one more. Come on, Billy," he urged. He squeezed a little more, stroking him hard and fast a few times.  
  
"Oh. Oh God Don, Don," Billy panted. "Oh, please please."  
  
Don grinned. "That's more like it." He dropped his head, swallowing Billy nearly whole and sucking in earnest. Billy's hand found his shoulder and squeezed as the sensation crested around him. He keened deep in his throat, pulling Charlie across his body and devouring his mouth. His hand drifted to Charlie's ass, kneading the firm flesh.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned, greedily swallowing Billy's cries of pleasure. Already his body felt like it wanted to melt into Billy's hands, and each new wave of pleasure caused another whimper, another whispered plea.  
  
Billy buried his head in Charlie's shoulder as Don's relentless assault on his senses flooded his brain. He licked at the salty flesh, panting into the skin. "Please Don. God _please_."  
  
"Please what, Billy?" Don prompted.  
  
"Please fuck me," Billy murmured. "I need you. Please."  
  
"Good, Billy," Don purred, giving the head of his cock a parting kiss as he scrambled off the bed, pulling the lubricant from his bag. "Here," he said, nudging Billy with it. "Go ahead and prep Charlie. I want you to calm a little before I bury myself inside you." He leaned forward, kissing Billy's hip before moving to kiss his way up Charlie's thigh, claiming his mouth firmly and then giving him into Billy's hands.  
  
Charlie made a little whimper of protest when Don withdrew but he was soothed quickly by Billy's warm hands. He spread his legs for Billy, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Billy braced himself on his arms over Charlie for a minute, just looking at him, wanting to imprint how he looked in that moment on his mind. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, stroking a hand down Charlie's neck and over his chest. He claimed Charlie's mouth in a long, drugging kiss, managing to slick his fingers and drop his hand between Charlie's legs, starting to tease at his entrance.  
  
Charlie moaned and arched into Billy's touch. Already he craved more contact. More pleasure and love. "Billy," he whispered.  
  
He placed the lubricant in Don's reach and kissed the inside of Charlie's thigh tenderly as he slid his first finger into that sinful heat. "Charlie," he mumured, working the digit in and out quickly. Billy's blood was pounding in his ears as his need and want started to surge again. He started a little when he felt lips on his shoulder and eagerly he leaned to the side to capture Don's mouth.  
  
Charlie whined and reclaimed Billy's mouth, chasing away all traces of Don. But his hand reached down to try and touch Don's skin, let him know that he was still very much wanted and loved.  
  
Inching forward, Don kissed Charlie's skin, sucking on a sensitive spot for a moment, letting him have some of his attention before refocusing on Billy. He grabbed the lubricant from its place on the bed, waiting until Billy started working a second finger into Charlie before sliding two fingers into him.  
  
Billy groaned, the vibration in his chest echoing in Charlie. He brought a hand up to stroke Billy's hair, trying to soothe and connect even as his own body shook from pleasure.  
  
"God, Charlie. Need you," Billy groaned, nuzzling into Charlie's touch and pushing back against Don's hand. "Don, please."  
  
"Fun being in the middle, isn't it?" Charlie purred. "Don't know who to beg more, me or Don."  
  
"It's overwhelming," Billy managed, slipping his fingers from Charlie's body and slicking his cock. "Please. I need you. Both of you."  
  
Charlie gave a soft moan, watching Cooper slick himself up. "We're right here, Billy," he said quietly. "Right here."  
  
Nodding a little, Billy waited until Don had slipped a third finger into him briefly before backing off and letting him focus. He reached back and squeezed Don's leg tenderly before positioning himself between Charlie's legs. Pushing steadily, he slipped inside in one long, slow thrust, moaning as Charlie's heat enveloped him.  
  
Charlie threw his head back and keened as pleasure spiked through his body.  
  
Don stroked a soothing hand down Charlie's arm and Billy's back, slicking his own cock quickly. He teased at the cleft of Billy's entrance with the head of his cock.  
  
"Fuck Don," Billy groaned, shaking with the effort of holding still buried so deep inside Charlie, "just do it."  
  
Grinning, Don fastened his teeth onto Billy's shoulder as he slid in with one hard thrust.  
  
Charlie cried out as the movement communicated itself through Billy. Billy gave a low moan, his lips fastening on Charlie's skin.  
  
"Show me, Don," Billy purred, shifting out of Charlie a little and pushing into him. "Show me how much you love us."  
  
Don groaned and carefully pulled almost all the way out before pushing into him again.  
  
"Yes," Billy hissed, "yes, Don." He abandoned himself to Don's rhythm, letting himself feel every slide and push, every wave of pleasure as it crashed around him, pulling him along with it. Wrapping a hand around Charlie's cock, he stroked him in time to Don's thrusts, letting him dictate Billy's movements into Charlie, too.  
  
Charlie whimpered as a familiar rhythm became new because of the man inside him, surrounding him. Different weights and textures, calluses and scars.  
  
"Charlie, Charlie," Billy chanted, his free hand clenching in the sheets next to Charlie's hip. The sensation and god the _pleasure_ were just too much and he could feel the ground slipping away from him rapidly. He panted, licking at Charlie's skin and briefly considering trying to hold on, but he had days and days to spend with them, and he wanted nothing more than to let go. "Don!" he cried out as his orgasm swamped him, almost suddenly.  
  
Cooper tipped Charlie over the edge and he came with an inarticulate cry of pleasure, one hand reaching desperately to touch his brother, to make Don part of this.  
  
God, the sounds Charlie made and the feel of Billy milking his cock and it was too much. Don found Charlie's groping hand and squeezed it tightly as he thrust hard and deep a few more times, tipping over the edge with a loud groan as he pulsed thick and deep inside Billy. He rested his head on Billy's back as he waited for the shudders to subside, panting into the sweat-slick skin.  
  
Charlie forced his leaden free hand to stroke Billy's back, try to sooth him and give him comfort. Being in the middle could make a man wiped out physically and emotionally.  
  
Sighing, Billy let himself go limp, whimpering a little when Don pulled free and slid next to Charlie. He watched as Don kissed Charlie's shoulder and neck and lips lightly, tenderly, almost reverently. He slipped from Charlie's body and arranged himself carefully on his chest, wrapping his arms around him as much as possible and holding him tightly. "Am I too heavy?" he whispered, not wanting yet to let go of feeling so deeply connected to both of them.  
  
Charlie thought about making a joke, but the mood was still too tender for that, and he wanted to enjoy the moment. So all he said was, "Not at all," and pressed a kiss to Billy's head. "Love you both," he whispered.  
  
"Love you," Don said softly, kissing Charlie's shoulder and Billy's neck.   
  
Billy just nodded, sighing softly. Eventually he stirred, stretching out next to Charlie, freeing him for Don to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, which is exactly what he did. The Eppes brothers looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, kissing tenderly, and Billy rolled to his side, wrapping an arm around them both as best he could.  
  
Charlie reached back with one hand to caress Billy's skin. He loved feeling this close to both Don and Billy.  
  
Don's hand found Billy's hip, his thumb tracing soft circles in the skin and he smiled contentedly. His stomach gave a loud rumble. "Hmm. When was the last time we had actual food?"  
  
"Dunno. The plane?" Billy ventured.   
  
"Yeah, I think you're right," Don said as he looked at the clock. It was after 6 p.m. "What do you say we get cleaned up and I'll take us all out for dinner?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea. I call dibs on the shower," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"Of course you do," Don said with a matching grin. He reached over and smacked Charlie lightly on the ass. "Well, get going there baby brother. Big brother is hungry."   
  
Billy laughed as Charlie snuggled against him in defiance. "Seems someone is trying to make himself the main course," he chuckled. "Come on now, Imp," Billy purred in his ear, "you're much too sweet to be dinner. Gotta save you for dessert. Go on now, or we all might starve to death and that's not as much fun as watching you beg and whimper for release."  
  
" _Now_ who's trying to start something?" Charlie mock grumbled.  
  
Billy chuckled again and claimed Charlie's mouth in a short, tender kiss. "You should know by now I'm a bad, bad man. Now go on. The sooner we go eat the sooner we can go back to bed." He smacked Charlie lightly on the ass, mirroring Don's action.  
  
Charlie crawled out of bed. "No more smacks on the ass," he said, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
Don shook his head, smiling and snuggling closer to Billy. "He's just cranky because he didn't get to nap afterwards."  
  
"I heard that!" Charlie said from the bathroom.   
  
Billy laughed, feeling lighter and more relaxed than he had in months. He pulled Don close and kissed him deeply, allowing himself to pay attention to the feel and texture of him. Don's fingers traced the new scar on his shoulder. "Was caught in a fight, slammed against a mirrored wall, which broke, sliced into my skin," he supplied without having to be asked.  
  
"You get the guy?" Don asked, giving the scar a kiss.  
  
"'course I did."  
  
"Be careful, Billy," Don said softly. "I'm not sure how I would stand it if something happened to you." He pulled Billy close and rested his head on his bicep.  
  
Billy rubbed his back soothingly. "You'd get through it. And Charlie would be right there to help you. You wouldn't be alone, Don." They held each other until the water shut off in the bathroom and Charlie emerged with a towel around his waist, curls dripping.  
  
"My turn," Don said, lifting his head and smiling when Billy nodded, running a thumb along his cheekbones. He scrambled off the bed and pulled Charlie against him for a long, thorough kiss, one designed to remind him who he belonged to, just in case he needed it.  
  
Charlie quickly got dressed and then curled against Billy. "Everything okay? You two seemed awfully serious."  
  
"Just my latest scar making Don think too much again," Billy said, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist. His hair was still wet and the moisture felt good on his skin.  
  
"Tell me about it?"  
  
Billy repeated his story to Charlie. "Now he's thinking about something happening to me, but I told him he wouldn't be alone. You'd be here."  
  
"And what makes you think I wouldn't be as broken up as he is? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that if something happened to me or Don you'd be there but--" he sighed. "Let's talk about this some other time, okay? This is vacation." He snuggled up to Billy and held him tight. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Imp." Billy tightened his hold on Charlie's frame. Of course he knew if something happened to any of them, the other two would be left absolutely devastated, but at least, at the very least, they wouldn't have to go through it alone. And that was a comforting thought.   
  
The warm water felt good on Don's skin and he shook himself, trying to get rid of the inherent sadness that came with thoughts of Billy being seriously hurt. They both led dangerous lives and Charlie maybe getting caught in the middle wasn't outside the realm of possibility. The idea of losing either of them scared him badly and he thought it might not be so bad if Billy was close. If there weren't these long gaps of time without him. But Don didn't know what to say to convince Billy and he didn't want to hurt Charlie by implying he wasn't enough. Shaking himself again, he let the water soothe him for another moment before toweling off and stepping out. "Your turn big red," Don smiled, smacking Billy's ass.  
  
Billy arched an eyebrow, suggesting he'd pay Don back with interest for that smack. Charlie watched Don quietly, sensing he was still preoccupied.  
  
"Okay, okay. I forgot how pissy you can get when you're hungry," Billy quipped, nibbling on Don's lower lip as he slid past him into the bathroom.   
  
Don thought about replying but decided getting into that discussion would just further prevent them from getting out of this room and getting some food. He dressed quickly and arranged himself next to Charlie, wrapping an arm easily around his waist. "I can't believe we get to be together for a whole week. No office calling. No having to sneak around. No distractions. Just you. And me. And Billy. It's perfect." He kissed Charlie deeply in gratitude, reveling in the feel of his brother's kiss as if it were the first.  
  
Charlie held onto Don tightly, eyes closed. Now that the possibility had been raised he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like without Don or Billy. It was the kind of thing that gave him nightmares.   
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Charlie," Don murmured. "So very much. Hey," he tipped Charlie's chin up so he could meet his eyes, "what's wrong? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Billy told me what you'd been talking about," he said softly. He forced a smiled. "I'll be okay."  
  
"Hey, listen to me a minute. I know it's a scary thought. The idea of losing one of you scares the shit out of me, but I promise you, Billy and I aren't planning on going anywhere for a very very long time."  
  
"Love you too much for that," Billy purred from the bathroom doorway, running a towel through his hair. He kissed Don and Charlie deeply, trying his best to be reassuring.  
  
Charlie held tightly to both men and then forced himself to relax. "Go get dressed," he said, giving Billy a quick kiss. "I'm hungry."  
  
Billy dressed quickly, looking over at Don and Charlie lost in their own thoughts. He pulled a shirt over his head and dropped to his knees in front of them, rubbing their calves. "Come on. This is a vacation. We're here, now, together. The best we can do is enjoy what time we have to the fullest. And if you two don't let this go, after we eat I'm binding you both to the bed and torturing you until neither of you can remember your own names."  
  
Don let out a short, surprised laugh and grinned. "I'd like to see you try, Coop," he growled, leaning forward and capturing Billy's mouth. He stood, pulling Billy up with him and then offering his hand to Charlie. "Coming?"  
  
"You know, Billy," Charlie said, accepting Don's hand, "you're a smart guy. So I'm not sure why you think threatening to tie us to a bed is an incentive to stop anything."  
  
"Isn't so much the stopping I'm aiming for as the diversion and complete cessation of thought itself," Billy purred, pulling Charlie close and giving him a long, drugging kiss. "So, you were saying?"  
  
"Feed me?" he said plaintively, giving Billy his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Good answer," Don said, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist and walking him to the door, reaching a hand back for Billy and encouraging him to follow, all heaviness forgotten, the promise of good food, better company, and truly amazing sex afterwards chasing away the darkness.


End file.
